rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
YuPaul’s Drag Race 5
YuPaul’s Drag Race 5 'is the 5th season of YuPaul’s Drag Race. Queens * Miranda Jameson * Lila McLellan * Fortissimo * Dina Time * Phat Phoebe * Talia Smart * Canvas * Latexica * Wae Mest * Sunshine "Skye" Rainbows * Ima Prostitute * V’Gina Pierce * Deirdre Tears * Jessica Andrews * Diva Diane * Eggs * Xtra Fish * Jolene Parks * Carly Smith * Scarlet Manson Episodes Episode 1: A Burst of Color! * '''Challenge: '''Create a Promo look based on a color. * '''Design Winner: '''Canvas * '''Execution Winner: '''Sunshine * '''Design High: '''Scarlet * '''Execution High: '''V’Gina * '''Design Low: '''Deirdre * '''Execution Low: '''Lila * '''Design Loser: '''Diva * '''Execution Loser: '''Talia * '''Theme: '''Funky Beats * '''Song: '''I’m Every Woman * '''Winner: '''Canvas * '''Out: '''None (YuPaul revealed that it was a non-elimination episode after the lip-sync ended and Canvas won). Episode 2: The Drama! * '''Team Canvas: '''Canvas, Deirdre, Ima, Wae, Xtra, Scarlet, Latexica, Jessica, Talia, Phoebe * '''Team Sunshine: '''Sunshine, Miranda, Carly, Dina, Jolene, Lila, V’Gina, Eggs, Diva, Forte * '''Challenge: '''Star in two dramatic reality TV shows. * '''Runway: '''Polished and Perfect * '''Challenge Winner: '''Phoebe * '''Runway Winner: '''Xtra * '''Challenge High: '''Canvas * '''Runway High: '''Dina * '''Challenge Low: '''Miranda * '''Runway Low: '''Latexica * '''Challenge Loser: '''Ima * '''Runway Loser: '''Diva * '''Theme: '''Creepy Doll * '''Song: '''Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez) * '''Winner: '''Phoebe * '''Out: '''Diva Episode 3: Drag Snacks! * '''Challenge: '''Promote a Drag Snack! * '''Runway: '''Old Hollywood Glamour * '''Challenge Winner: '''Eggz * '''Runway Winner: '''Wae * '''Challenge High: '''Canvas * '''Runway High: '''Forte * '''Challenge Low: '''Jessica * '''Runway Low: '''Jolene * '''Challenge Loser: '''Miranda * '''Runway Loser: '''Carly *'Theme: Kimono Realness *'Song': My MAI Tonight (Aqours) *'Winner': Wae *'Out': Miranda Episode 4: Queen of Kings * Challenge: 'Transform a mannequin into a Drag Son. * '''Runway Theme: '''Pastels Only * '''Challenge Winner: '''V’Gina * '''Runway Winner: '''Canvas * '''Challenge High: '''Lila * '''Runway High: '''Sunshine * '''Challenge Low: '''Talia * '''Runway Low: '''Ima * '''Challenge Loser: '''Scarlet * '''Runway Loser: '''Deirdre * '''Theme: '''Best Genderf*ck Drag * '''Song: '''If I Were a Boy (Beyoncé) * '''Winner: '''V’Gina * '''Out: '''Deirdre Episode 5: The YuSical * '''Challenge: '''High School YuSical * '''Runway: '''Cheerleader Bimbo Realness * '''Challenge Winner: '''Jessica * '''Runway Winner: '''Canvas * '''Challenge High: '''Dina * '''Runway High: '''Xtra * '''Challenge Low: '''Phoebe * '''Runway Low: '''Forte * '''Challenge Loser: '''Wae * '''Runway Loser: '''Latexica * '''Theme: '''Pop Star * '''Song: '''Break Free * '''Winner: '''Canvas * '''Out: '''Wae Episode 6: The Worst Photoshoot In The History of History * '''Challenge: '"Ugly" photoshoot. * '''Runway: '''Lace * '''Challenge Winner: '''Eggs * '''Runway Winner: '''Scarlet * '''Challenge High: '''Canvas * '''Runway High: '''Jolene * '''Challenge Low: '''Carly * '''Runway Low: Sunshine * Challenge Loser: 'Lila * '''Runway Loser: '''Dina * '''Theme: '''Two-in-One * '''Song: '''Trouble (P!nk) * '''Winner: '''Eggs * '''Out: '''Lila Episode 7: The D-List Drag Girls * '''Team Eggs: '''Eggs, Phoebe, Sunshine, Carly, Canvas * '''Team Dina: '''Dina, Forte, Ima, Talia, Jolene * '''Team Scarlet: '''Scarlet, V’Gina, Jessica, Latexica, Xtra * '''Challenge: '''Lip-Sync to a 80s song * '''Runway: '''Colorful Looks * '''Challenge Winner: '''Talia * '''Runway Winner: '''Canvas * '''Challenge High: '''Ima * '''Runway High: '''Sunshine * '''Challenge Low: '''V’Gina * '''Runway Low: '''Scarlet * '''Challenge Loser: '''Xtra * '''Runway Loser: '''Jessica * '''Theme: '''80s Realness * '''Song: '''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cindi Lauper) * '''Winner: '''Canvas * '''Out: '''Jessica Episode 8: Sweet Queens * '''Challenge: '''Create a "sweet" Runway look. * '''Concept Winner: '''Canvas * '''Fashion Winner: '''Carly * '''Concept High: '''Forte * '''Fashion High: '''Jolene * '''Concept Low: '''Latexica * '''Fashion Low: '''Dina * '''Concept Loser: '''Eggs * '''Fashion Loser: '''Phoebe * '''Theme: '''Sexy Drag * '''Song: '''Pound The Alarm * '''Winner: '''Canvas * '''Out: '''Eggs Episode 9: Queens of Drama * '''Challenge: '''Film a convincing "fight" scene. * '''Runway Theme: '''Instagram Trends * '''Challenge Winner: '''Latexica * '''Runway Winner: '''Canvas * '''Challenge High: '''Phoebe * '''Runway High: '''V’Gina * '''Challenge Low: '''Scarlet * '''Runway Low: '''Sunshine * '''Challenge Loser: '''Xtra * '''Runway Loser: '''Carly * '''Theme: '''Sassy * '''Song: '''When I Grow Up * '''Winner: '''Latexica * '''Out: '''Carly Episode 10: Miss Vanjie: The Rusical * '''Challenge: '''Miss Vanjie: The YuSical * '''Runway: '''Platinum and Gold * '''Challenge Winner: '''Forte * '''Runway Winner: '''V’Gina * '''Challenge High: '''Talia * '''Runway High: '''Canvas * '''Challenge Low: '''Ima * '''Runway Low: '''Jolene * '''Challenge Loser: '''Latexica * '''Runway Loser: '''Scarlet * '''Theme: '''Banjee Girl Princess * '''Song: '''Crazy In Love * '''Winner: '''V’Gina * '''Out: '''Scarlet Episode 11: Harajuku Ball * '''Challenge: '''Harajuku Ball (Kawaii Street Style (Not counted), Gothic/Shiroi Lolita Realness, Harajuku Ball Gown) * '''Lolita Winner: '''Dina * '''Harajuku Ball Gown Winner: '''Canvas * '''Lolita High: '''Sunshine * '''Ball Gown High: '''Latexica * '''Lolita Low: '''Phoebe * '''Ball Gown Low: '''Xtra * '''Lolita Loser: '''Talia * '''Ball Gown Loser: '''Jolene * '''Theme: '''Pastel Colors * '''Song: '''Eien Friends (Printemps) * '''Winner: '''Dina * '''Out: '''Talia Episode 12: Snatch Game * '''Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Runway Theme: '''Celebrity Drag * '''Challenge Winner: '''V’Gina * '''Runway Winner: '''Forte * '''Challenge High: '''Canvas * '''Runway High: '''Ima * '''Challenge Low: '''Dina * '''Runway Low: '''Sunshine * '''Challenge Loser: '''Jolene * '''Runway Loser '''Phoebe * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Modern * '''Song: '''The Realness (RuPaul) * '''Winner: '''V’Gina * '''Out: '''Phoebe Episode 13: Prelude to the Lip-Sync Smackdown * '''Challenge: '''Defend your case for surviving to the smack down. * '''Runway: '''Best Drag * '''Challenge Winner: '''Dina * '''Runway Winner: '''V’Gina * '''Challenge High: '''Xtra * '''Runway High: '''Jolene * '''Challenge Low: '''Forte * '''Runway Low: '''Ima * '''Challenge Loser: '''Canvas * '''Runway Loser: '''Sunshine * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Black and White * '''Song: '''I Will Survive (Gloria Gaynor) * '''Winner: '''V’Gina * '''Out: '''Sunshine Episode 14: Forte vs Xtra * '''Song: '''Disturbia (Rihanna) * '''Out: '''Forte Episode 15: Canvas vs Ima * '''Song: '''Got To Be Real (Cheryl Lynn) * '''Out: '''Ima Episode 16: Latexica vs Jolene * '''Song: '''I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) * '''Out: '''Jolene Episode 17: V’Gina vs Dina * '''Song: '''I Was Gonna Cancel * '''Out: '''Dina Episode 18: The Final Four * '''Challnge: '''Create a rap verse for Call Me Mother by RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Fabulous Drag * '''Challenge Winner: '''Xtra * '''Runway Winne: '''Canvas * '''Challenge Loser: '''Latexica * '''Runway Loser: '''V’Gina * '''Song: '''Midnight Train to Georgia * '''Winner: '''Both * '''Out: '''Latexica Episode 19: Reunion * '''Challenge: '''None Episode 20: Finale Part 1 * '''Song: '''Beautiful Trauma * '''Out: '''Xtra * '''Winner of Season 5’s Runway: '''Canvas * '''Winner of Season 5’s Challenges: '''V’Gina Episode 21: Finale Part 2 *'Song: Praying (Ke$ha) *'Winner': Canvas Contestant Progress DOB Category:Seasons